2:3 - Nine doctor visit one
Kali the Heterophobe-Last Monday at 4:47 PM Doc Venus comes out of her office. "Nine?" She calls. JaySovereign the Birb-Last Monday at 4:47 PM Six has been there pacing for a bit. "He's not here. What do you want, lady?" April 17, 2018 Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 6:33 PM "Clearly, you are wounded." Doc says. "Get into my office, I shall fix that for you." JaySovereign the Birb-Yesterday at 6:49 PM "I...don't need your help." Six isn't exactly happy to see her. Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 6:50 PM "And yet here you are." Doc points out. JaySovereign the Birb-Yesterday at 6:51 PM "I was forced to come here. You all are so full of yourselves with that hero bullshit..." He starts to pace and cringes again. Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 6:53 PM "I see."Doc puts a hand on six and gently push him toward her office. JaySovereign the Birb-Yesterday at 7:02 PM "Yeah, lady. I'm not gonna deal with this shit. It's his problem now." Six releases his control. Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 7:21 PM "Nine?" Doc asks. JaySovereign the Birb-Yesterday at 7:30 PM "Uh, how'd I end up here? And why does it feel like I got kicked by a damn horse?" Nine asks, rubbing his forehead. Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 7:32 PM "Six brought you here injured. I'm afraid I don't know the details." Doc says. "Can you remove your shirt?" JaySovereign the Birb-Yesterday at 7:33 PM "How nice of him..." He replies sarcastically as he slips the shirt off. Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 7:36 PM "I am going to touch your chest. Tell me what it feels like." Doc waits for Nine's answer before doing so. JaySovereign the Birb-Yesterday at 7:37 PM "Whatever..." Nine says dismissively. He's tired enough from how much energy six had burned through. Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 7:39 PM The touch would hurt quite badly. "Does breathing hurts?" JaySovereign the Birb-Yesterday at 7:42 PM "It does. All of it fucking does..." Nine's flinching away from her touch. Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 7:45 PM "You definitely have broken ribs." Doc says. She goes for a cabinet and takes out a bottle of pills. "Under normal circumstances, you would need a few months of rest to heal. But fear not, we have hypertech medicine." She gives a pill to Nine. "Take this and avoid exercise for the next five days." JaySovereign the Birb-Yesterday at 7:57 PM "Right. Thanks and all, but it's not like he's going to listen to that, you know." Nine says as he's still cringing through the pain. Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 7:59 PM Doc gives him some codeine pills. "I would like to think he has a versed interest in your communal health." JaySovereign the Birb-Yesterday at 8:01 PM "If he did, then we wouldn't be here..." He mumbles. Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 8:02 PM "It appears you only sustained a single hit rather than damage from a sustained engagement." JaySovereign the Birb-Yesterday at 8:04 PM "Him getting hit would only damage his pride. It's always me who has to pick of the pieces of the shit he's started." Nine stares bitterly at the floor. April 18, 2018 Kali the Heterophobe-Today at 6:20 AM "Have you and six had any communication?" Doc asks. JaySovereign the Birb-Today at 1:48 PM "Yeah, he's been very vocal lately and it's getting harder to fight him back. Even worse, I have no idea how to deal with the shit he's done. I know he said something awful to connor as he looks like he'd seen a ghost, or something..." Nine looks rather lost. Kali the Heterophobe-Today at 1:51 PM "I have an idea." Doc ponders. "We could induce a state where both you and Six could be aware at the same time, direct communicate." JaySovereign the Birb-Today at 1:52 PM "Are you...sure that's a good idea?" Kali the Heterophobe-Today at 1:56 PM "Don't worry, you would not be able to physically act." Doc says. "We will use a power negator along with a psycho-surgeon friend of mine." JaySovereign the Birb-Today at 1:57 PM "Right. As long as you know what you're doing, I guess I'm okay with it." Nine reluctantly says. Kali the Heterophobe-Today at 2:00 PM "It will take a few days to arrange. I hope that is acceptable to you?" Doc asks. JaySovereign the Birb-Today at 2:02 PM "Yeah. I'm willing to do almost anything at this point. I'm running on almost no sleep." Kali the Heterophobe-Today at 2:08 PM Doc picks up a prescription pad and writes something. "Sleeping aid, one pill a night will be good to keep you sleeping." She passes it over to Nine. "Do you feel antidepressants might help you?" She then asks. JaySovereign the Birb-Today at 2:13 PM "I don't know if I'm depressed, lady. But, it's not like I'm exactly happy, either..." Kali the Heterophobe-Today at 2:14 PM Doc nods. "It may also help your sleep schedule, reduce anxiety. How much are you eating right now?" JaySovereign the Birb-Today at 2:19 PM "Uhh...I've mostly been living off of coffee..." Nine scratches the back of his head. Kali the Heterophobe-Today at 2:22 PM "What about your appetite?" Doc asks, there's a note of concern in her voice. JaySovereign the Birb-Today at 2:25 PM Nine seems hesitant to talk about it. "Listen, lady...back when I did 'work' for that company, they did...allow us to...I mean...Since they didn't feed us often, us with the black blood were forced to...devour each other. So yeah, I am hungry, but not for the right thing..." Kali the Heterophobe-Today at 2:26 PM "I see." Doc says there's no judgement in her voice. "I will look into that." JaySovereign the Birb-Today at 2:27 PM "What do you mean? Please don't tell them I told you..." There's fear in his voice. Kali the Heterophobe-Today at 2:28 PM "No worries, everything here is under patient-doctor confidentiality." Doc assures him. JaySovereign the Birb-Today at 2:29 PM "Okay...Thanks. Can I...go now? I'm exhausted..." Nine tries to seem as genuine as possible. Kali the Heterophobe-Today at 2:30 PM Doc nods. "I'll contact you soon. But for now, just get some rest." JaySovereign the Birb-Today at 2:30 PM "I'll...do what I can." He nods back to her befoe walking out. Category:Roleplay Category:Nine Roleplay Category:Jay Sovereign Roleplay